Superabsorbent materials are well known materials which have particular utility in absorbent personal products such as disposable diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, feminine pads and the like. As their name suggests, the purpose of superabsorbents is to absorb large quantities of liquid in amounts many times the weight of the superabsorbent material. One difficulty with many superabsorbent materials, however, is that the in-use absorbent capacity is less than that measured in the laboratory due to pressure or loading experienced under actual in-use conditions. In the case of a disposable diaper, for example, when the baby is sitting down, the weight of the baby causes increased pressure to be exerted on the superabsorbent, thereby decreasing its ability to absorb and hold liquid. To this end, there is continual effort to provide superabsorbent materials which have increased absorbent capacity in use.